


Possession Obsession

by pillowqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Jealous Louis, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowqueen/pseuds/pillowqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ not much a fan of Nick Grimshaw; at all actually, and he’s not going to let Harry forget it. (Morning fluff, interview, smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession Obsession

Louis wakes mumbling an incoherent babble of words, patting around the other side of the bed looking for…ah yes, Harry! Although, he’s disappointed when he clasps his hand on the soft pillow beside him, definitely not his boyfriends bum.  
“Harry?” Louis calls out, he hears a clatter of pots and pans and his stomach lets out a sound of its own. “In the kitchen babe, making some breakfast.”  
At that remark Louis springs out of bed, he knows if he doesn’t get some breakfast now he’ll end up burning toast for himself later. Slipping on a pair of dark boxers he walks into the bright kitchen, Harry is hunched over most likely spreading some jam on toast.  
Louis’ eyes land on the pair of dark wash jeans he bought his boyfriend last month. They fit quite nicely around Harry’s thighs and the curve of his calves, and oh his hand seems to inch itself over to his boyfriend’s bum, giving it a slight tap.  
“Mmmm nice, Harold.” Louis notes, Harry gives a little giggle, yes a giggle, but not a normal giggle, oh no this is a Harry giggle, his boyfriend Harry’s giggle.  
Louis shuffles closer and wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist, Harry’s warm and smells of shampoo and Louis, yeah he smells like Louis, he always smells like Louis.  
“Why are you all dressed up babe? It’s only nine, come back to bed with me yeah?” It’s almost annoying how much clothes Harry has on right now, really.  
“Actually,” Harry begins handing a plate of toast and eggs over to Louis who takes the plate with a gracious smile and walks over to sit at the breakfast bar, “I’m meeting with Nick early, so he can show me how the new sound tables work.”  
Harry bites his bottom lip turning to face Louis, he knows his boyfriend’s reaction won’t be great, but he’s still hoping for the best. Louis’ lips are drawn into a tight line, eyes narrowing at Harry, ”whatever.” Louis picks up his fork again, playing with the fluffy eggs on his plate, his appetite almost gone.  
“Lou don’t be like that, you know Nick’s just a good friend and he just wanted some help w-.”  
“I said fine Harry!” Louis knows this is a little bit childish, but he can’t help it, he’s pissed that Harry would rather go look at stupid sound tables with Nick than come back to bed with Louis for a continuation of last nights events.  
Harry finishes off the last bit of his toast and wipes the crumbs off his jeans, Louis holds back a wince and traces over the top of his mug.  
“Well, then I’m going to go now, so I’ll see you back here at two and then the van will be here at 3.”  
Louis gives nods, still playing with his food. Harry sighs and brushes the hair off Louis’ eyes and gives a kiss to Louis’ head. Well fuck him too, Louis can’t help but think.  
-._  
It almost slips Louis mind that the interview itself was with Nick Grimshaw and his idiotic Radio 1 crew, out of all the interviewers in the world he has to deal with him. It’s not even the fact that he knows Nick wants Harry, it’s the stupid responses and childish banter that puts him off and he’s not in the mood for coming up with abstruse comments. Louis lets out a groan running a hand over his face, Harry turns to look at him and places a hand on Louis’ knee giving a gentle squeeze.  
The fucker Louis says to himself.  
The lady with the short brown hair from the front desk walks into the room signaling for Harry to get up for his interview.  
Harry leans over Louis and places his hand on his shoulder. “Just get through this yeah? Then, I’ll let you fuck me into the mattress, maybe.”  
The sound of Harry’s voice in his ear coming out in soft whispers. Louis shifts uncomfortably under Harry’s grasp and forces himself to look away from Harry’s stupid fucking grin.  
“Huh.” Harry laughs and slaps Louis thigh, and maybe if Nick wouldn’t have come into the room at that moment Louis’ might of just dragged Harry to the toilets to teach the horny fucker a lesson.  
Nick’s a little too friendly now, rubbing Harry’s side and laughing at ever single word spoken.  
“He’s my boyfriend you know, Grimshaw’s not allowed to do that.” Louis grumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Don’t worry about it, honestly it’s not like they’re having a love affair.” Zayn goes back to scrolling through his phone and pats Louis’ shoulder, “it’ll be alright mate.”  
Just as Harry’s done in goes Niall, followed by Liam and then Zayn, of course Louis’ last. To make matters worse, Harry decided that staying inside the studio would be a brilliant idea. Oh sure go ahead Harold, stay with the blithering idiot, see what I care.  
When the door swings open and Zayn comes out to join the rest of the band, all while Louis catches a glimpse of something that makes his stomach burn and his throat clench. Harry was seated right in the chair right in front of the soundboard, Nick was hovering right over him pointing to something on the monitor, and damn if they didn’t look so damn happy Louis would of simply brushed it off.  
Harry catches Louis’ eyes right in the moment, stupid smirk in place and Louis knows his expression is not exactly a friendly one, and when Harry notices the envy and jealousy pumping through the veins of his lover, the smirk appears to grow wider, fresh perky dimples forming. Harry simply turns his head slightly back to the monitor, clutching Nick’s arm, eyes still focused on Louis.  
In all too fast of a moment one of the assistants, as Louis presumes, with long blonde locks and delicate face calls for him to enter the studio and close the door behind him. Louis nods sending the stuttering girl a wink, two can play Styles. Louis returns his hard gaze back at Harry, who’s smirk seems to have faded completely and dimples soften out into the porcelain of his cherub cheeks.  
Louis enters the studio with a stride, no a strut, one that screams “I’m in control” or maybe even “make way because the rightful owner of Harry Styles’ dick is in the room.” Either way Nick looks up with a perplexed expression and his smile falters, Louis in return gives one of the biggest, fake smiles ever known to man. He knows he’s not here for kicks and giggles, no this is business, and he’s about to reclaim his spot, because Harry’s his business, not Nick Grimshaw of Manchester Who Gives a Fuck Who You Are’s business.  
“Erm, L-louis have a seat right there.” Nick straightens his back and points to a chair in what Louis assumes is the recording station.  
“After you, Nick.” Louis forces a crinkly smile on his visage and turns to face Harry, who has since been almost enchanted by Louis’ strong attitude. Yes boy, be good. Louis pats Harry’s cheek and trails his hand down Harry’s neck and Louis swears he can feel Harry gulp.  
-._  
The interview is painfully long with mediocre topics that make Louis want to rip his hair out, it doesn’t help much that Harry’s eyes are trained on Louis. Even from this distance Louis can see the blown pupils and darkened orbs on the younger boy. Louis knows that look, he’s only seen it about forty million times. Louis wont deny it, he looks good, he always looks good with his scruff, chiseled cheek bones and sex hair, heck he knows that’s what Harry loves the most. And fuck, Harry’s not doing so bad himself.  
The interview continues regardless, because Harry’s not 16 anymore and he can control himself a bit better, and boy Louis reminds himself to reward him for that tonight.  
“So, I’ve heard a rumor, now we’ve kind of been rooting for you here Louis, anyway the rumor is that there is an engagement in the air; you and your lovely girlfriend El-“  
“No.” Louis snaps before he can collect himself, “no that’s not true.” Grimshaw lets a a grin peak out as he sends a wink to Harry. No, no you idiot he’s mine you fucker.Louis settles back down into his chair huffing out a breath away from his microphone. Harry’s remained silent, shut down as always when the topic is brought up and Louis hates himself for it.  
“Okay, well you do love her-“  
“Yes.” Louis grumbles, obviously annoyed at the stupid goofy face staring at him, sending not-so-subtle winks to his boyfriend, Louis’ not Nick’s.  
“More than anyone in the world? Anyone?” Nick is sporting a full grin right now, beaming from ear to ear. Rage in bubbling in Louis veins, anger, abhorrence, and hate more than anything hate. Hate for himself and hate for anyone who thinks that Harry’s not his.  
“Y-yeh” Louis croaks out. He sees Harry hurt, he knows she’s just a cover up, but nevertheless the topic still hurts everyone, it’s sensitive and fucking Nick Grimshaw thinks he can poke fun at it. More vexation and anger courses through Louis and most of all want, Louis wants to make Harry feel good, Louis wants to have Harry shiver and pant in pleasure and not hurt, but most of all Louis needs to show Harry his love.  
“More than…Harry?” And that’s it, that’s the final string the final pluck and Harry’s head is in his hands and he knows he’s not okay.  
Louis stands abruptly flipping over papers and mics and keyboards and wires anything he can find around him, he even attempts to throw a punch at Nick, although it results in Harry standing up and more papers flying.  
“Whoa, whoa, mate chill.” Nick pleads.  
“Louis,” he hears a soft voice, Harry’s voice.  
“No I will not “chill” you fucker don’t sit there and mess with a fucking touchy subject. You’re hurting my boyfriend, my fucking boyfriend. Yes Nick, mine! Not yours, he’ll never be yours, ever.”  
Louis grabs Harry by his biceps, feeling the muscles twitch under that grasp. Louis walks out of the interview room briskly pushing aside Liam and Zayn who have gathered outside after hearing the commotion.  
“Louis where are we going?” Harry inquirers, “you’re hurting me.”  
“To teach you who the fuck you belong to!” Louis snaps, his grip tighting on Harry’s arm. Louis searches for the toilets, stopping at the door at patting the sign. Harry stops walking, “w-won’t they hear us?”  
“I don’t care, they’re going to know your mine. All mine.” Louis cups Harry’s crotch, erection already present and Harry lets out a low moan. Louis pushes his way into the toilets, locking the door behind them. Louis turns Harry around and slams the lanky figure onto the door. He presses his lips to Harry’s biting his lower lip and swiping his tongue against the sliver of openness.  
“You’re” kiss, “fucking” kiss, “mine.”  
“Yes,” Harry pants against Louis’ lips. “Huh, desperate already?” Louis smirks. “Yes, touch me, fuck Lou touch me.”  
“I don’t know Harry, maybe you should get Nick to fix that for you, huh?” Louis says nipping at his boyfriends neck, palming Harry through his jeans. “N-no Lou, only y-you. Please.” Louis chuckles removing his t-shirt and then Harry’s in one swift tug, running his free palm over the torso of creamy skin. Louis grips Harry’s hips and presses his body almost impossibly close. He grinds his hips down and Harry lets out a groan, rutting his hips forward, biting his lip to omit his sounds of pleasure. “No, Harry I want to hear you.” And at that Harry does let out a moan, the lowest, filthiest moan that Louis’ ever heard escape from the younger boy’s lips.  
“You like that? You like it when I fucking grind on you? Yeah, let me hear you.” Louis grinds down once more, Harry’s mouth falling open, cheeks reddened and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Louis has ever seen, Harry lets out a ”fuck yeah, Lou.”  
Louis unzips Harry’s pants shoving them down to the floor, sticking his hand inside Harry’s boxers, fingers stroking his length. “Fuck, Lou. Fuck, I need, I n-need.” Louis returns his lips to Harry’s neck nipping and biting.  
“What Harry, what do you want baby?” Louis asks.  
“I-I, fuck I don’t know…” Harry stutters. “You don’t know? Well how about I slide my thick cock in your ass, is that what you want baby?”  
“Yes! Lou- ohh yes!” Harry pushes Louis closer into him, searching for the delicious friction but to no avail as Louis slips out of Harry’s grasp. “Oh no plan’s off -‘ve got no lube Harry, nothing to slick myself up with. Okay well, bye boyfriend.”  
Harry’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops to floor. “You cant be…” Louis laughs at the sudden desperation in his boy’s voice. “Oh shut up you prick, I’m kidding.” Louis presses a kiss onto Harry’s lips, he spots the lotion next to the soaps on the sink. Fucking posh wankers.  
Both boys strip off their remaining garments faster than the speed of light, their cocks are both achingly hard and Louis can see the pain on Harry’s pretty little face. Louis pumps the lotion onto his cock making sure to not put too much on knowing that Harry enjoys the slight burn. “Okay turn around and let me see that ass of yours.” Harry obeys and spreads his hand on the wall, forearms flat arching his back so Louis can get the view he wants most.  
“Hey, erm Lou, you know maybe don’t finger me for so long because I feel ready an-” “Shut up,” and Louis slides in unmercifully mouth falling open as he relishes the feel of Harry’s warmth around his cock. Harry screams, “Lou! Oh fuck! Shit.”  
Louis slides almost all the way out before pushing back in, “yeah Harry you like that, like it when I fuck you?” Taking his hand, he slaps it across the pale cheek next to his dick, loving the tinge of pink against the creamy skin.  
They begin to fuck, Louis’ thrusts unmerciful and sloppy, profanities and filth slipping out of both mouths. Harry’s took it upon himself to scream his boyfriend’s name every time his prostate is hit, and Louis loves every minute of it.  
“Yeah babe, show everyone who you belong to. You were naughty back there, and now we gotta show everyone who I own.” “Yeah, yes! Louis I’m yours!” Harry moans, now fisting himself hard and fast. Louis knows the boy’s close so he knocks the hand away and squeezes Harry’s cock hard, sliding his hand over the length fast. “Baby come for me, I want you to come all over my hand.  
The younger boy doesn’t even last a few more seconds before he’s panting, hot white spurts rolling down Louis’ hands. “Ohhh Louuu, fuck.”  
Louis moans at the clenching around him, picking up his speed incredibly as Harry rides out his orgasm. He’s basically using Harry now, biting and sucking on his shoulder, spanking the pale cheeks.  
“Yeah Mr. Tomlinson come in me, teach me a lesson,” and Louis swears it’s the hottest, dirtiest thing that’s ever fallen out of the younger’s mouth. Louis releases his load with a high-pitched moan, his nails digging into Harry’s hips.  
The next few minutes is spent recovering from the intense pleasure, Louis’ back presses against Harry as they exchange breathless kisses.  
“Kinky fucker,” Louis mutters as they change back into their clothes. “W-wha’?” Harry asks with the biggest smirk screaming embarrassment. “I heard you and your ‘Mr. Tomlinson’. That might be a new one to try back home, Mr. Tomlinson and his naughty student, eh?”  
“Stop it! You’re the one who gets off at knowing other people are hearing us during sex.” “No babe, they need to know who’s you belong to, hey we could’ve fucked in front of Nick.”  
“Didn’t know you were into being an exhibitionist.” Harry chuckles. “I’m not I promise, but I will have to cash in that teacher/student thing one of these days.”  
Harry smiles and kisses Louis, it’s soft and loving and perfect, full of affection and adoration for his boyfriend. “You know I only have eyes for you love.” “I know babe, better keep that dick in your pants or I’m going to have to keep it in my mouth all the time.” Louis gives Harry a wink and strolls out of the door leaving Harry chuckling behind.  
Harry’s always been Louis’ even when he didn’t know it, he’s always been.

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay so that was my first time ever writing smut, I think it might be bad idk. I really would love to hear your comments and/or criticism. Thank you for reading, I probably rushed through it but I wanted to get it done so…  
> Maybe I’ll do Harry giving Louis a facial next time I write smut idk, bye."
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr at: stylinsonsass.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @stylinsgasm
> 
> Sorry for this piece of shit.


End file.
